Doctor Doom
Victor Von Doom (Doctor Doom) is a scientific genius and ruler of the country of Latveria. Voiced by Christopher Britton. History Early Life Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria. As a young adult, he performed an experiment that accidentally killed his mother, his bride-to-be, Valeria, and scarred his face for life, forcing him to forever wear his armor. Present Life Doom meets with Obadiah Stane in order to obtain the Iron Man specs in exchange for his help in Stane's "Iron Monger project". Doom receives a drive containing the Iron Man specs which Doom claims to be inferior. When shown the Iron Monger reactor, Doom learns that Iron Man has hacked the Iron Monger reactor. When Iron Man is shown spying from outside, he is caught by surprise by Doom who detects Iron Man. Doom attacks Iron Man who is unable to scan what the armor is made from. Doom tries to take Iron Man's armor from him as Doom casts a mind spell on Iron Man which knocks him out. Before Doom could remove the Iron Man armor, War Machine arrives and attacks Doom with no avail. Using a remote control on the Iron Man armor, Pepper stops Doom and gets Iron Man back to the Armory. Upon recovering, Tony plans to find a way to have Doctor Doom's armor analyzed and secretly places B.U.G.S. on Obadiah Stane's back. Doom destroys one of the B.U.G.S. as Tony learns that Doom's armor is more advanced and learns about his quantum tech. When Iron Man arrives to shut down the Iron Monger arc before it explodes. Unable to shut it down, Iron Man puts a force field around the generator to stop the explosion. Doom's jet is then attacked by War Machine, disappointed that his plan to take out his competition has been thwarted. Doom takes down War Machine and threatens to execute him unless Iron Man turns over the Iron Man armor. When Doom gets Iron Man in his quantum hold, War Machine does a sneak attack on Doom. Doom tries another attack on Iron Man until S.H.I.E.L.D. intervenes and takes Doom back to Latveria. Doom vows that their fight is not over. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Doctor Doom has a genius intellect that is unparalleled. Because of Doom's genius in technology, his home country, Latveria, is one of the leading superpowers by just their weapons alone. *As the ruler of a foreign country, he has highly influential connections and diplomatic immunity. Equipment *'Doctor Doom's Armor:' Doom wears a highly advanced and powerful suit of armor. It uses quantum tech, which is technology so advanced that it would be indistinguishable from magic. Those designs are also similar to the Makluan Rings. His armor is so advanced that Iron Man's scanners would take six hours to completely render it. Tony remarked that his armor made his own look like "a toaster with arms". **'Superhuman Strength:' His armor enhances his strength. He could manhandle War Machine by the throat with one arm. **'Enhanced Durability:' His armor is so durable that he was unphased by most of Iron Man and War Machine's attacks, including the latter's most powerful bunker-buster missile and being at ground zero of a building crumbling down on him. **'Flight:' His armor can fly without any visible aid. **'Quantum Manipulation:' His armor has systems that can manipulate quantum fields to perform feats that would be indistinguishable from magic. He calls it "super-science". With it, he is capable of: ***'Energy Blasts:' Doom can shoot powerful beams from his palms and unleash destructive blasts powerful enough to decimate surrounding rubble of a demolished building. ***'Tornadoes: '''He can create small, but powerful tornadoes. ***'Lightning Storms': Doom can create lightning storms. ***'Portal Creation:' He can create portals to control the powers of extradimensional aliens and travel alternate dimensions. These beings can hypnotize his opponents or drain their life force. **'Sensor Systems:' His sensors are so advanced that they can pick up Iron Man's presence outside of Stark Tower from very far away. **'Computer Port:' He has a port in his arm that he can insert drives to download information onto his head's up display. *'Air Transport:''' Doom has a personal air transport that he uses to travel to and from other countries. Weaknesses *Doom's armor power recovery rate isn't as fast as Iron Man's armor. Trivia *Doom tends to refer to himself in the third person in the show. *The background and basis of the character is vastly different from the comic version. Here, Victor Von Doom is a member of the royal family of Latveria (not a gyspy), he was married, his scarring accident happened in Latveria (not as ESU with Reed Richards intervening) and resulted in him killing the ruling portion of his family thus inheriting the throne (not overthrowing the reigning Prince Zorba) and he has rarely visited the USA (unlike the comics who has a scaled down version of his Castle Doom as his embassy in the USA). No mention of the Fantastic Four are made in his debut episode regarding Doom's background, suggesting either the Fantastic Four do not exist in this reality or have no known interaction thus far with Doom. *His fiancee' was named Valeria Von Doom. *During his second fight with Iron Man, he summoned an alien from the dimension of Dormammu. In Marvel Comics, Dormammu is a godlike demon lord who is a foe of Dr. Strange. *Tony Stark once suggested that Doom would make "Doombots" with his armor designs. Doombots are robotic duplicates of Doom that he uses as his personal soldiers in the comics. *Pepper once went on a conspiracy website that showed Doom's history. It was called "MegaSuperpoweredDictators.Evil" Gallery Iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-might-of-doom-clip-1.jpg Iron Man vs. Doom.jpg Doom2.jpg Doom.jpg Doom3.jpg DoctorDoom2.jpg DoctorDoom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses